


Quiero a Quien No Puedo Tener

by MoonySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, M/M, Not Happy, Unrequited Love, basically just that
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: Un seguimiento a los personajes y su amor no correspondido.O, básicamente: todos quieren a Greg Lestrade y él no se da cuenta.





	Quiero a Quien No Puedo Tener

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue inspirada por una imagen de internet donde salía el headcanon de que Greg Lestrade era como el Capitán Jack Harkness de Sherlock BBC pero al revés, ya que todos querían acostarse con en él, pero él simplemente no se daba cuenta.

_I want the one I can't have_

_And it's driving me mad_

_It's all over, all over, all over my face_

_(The Smiths)_

**I**

La primera vez que los ojos de Sherlock Holmes se cruzaron con la mirada del Detective Inspector Lestrade había sido durante una calurosa tarde de verano. Sherlock nunca estuvo muy orgulloso de recordar aquel primer encuentro, ya que era aquella época en la que apenas  podía mantenerse sobrio durante más de dos días seguidos, producto de las drogas que solía tomar para tranquilizar su estresado cerebro. Había sido también la principal razón de por qué se había encontrado en esa situación yendo a investigar por él mismo el caso que había visto en internet esa misma tarde en el cuartel donde se escondía de su hermano. Una mujer había sido encontrada muerta por hipotermia en un sauna. «Estúpido», pensó Sherlock. Era un caso bastante sencillo y aburrido, pero sabía que los cerebros en el New Scotland Yard no eran los más eficientes cuando se trataba de trabajos sencillos, en su mayoría porque se creían superiores a los demás y pensaban ser capaces de encontrar cosas que los demás no podrían ver y hacían su propio trabajo mucho más complicado de lo que en verdad era.

De todas formas fue difícil, ni siquiera en su propio estado, encontrar la manera para escabullirse dentro de la escena del crimen y, básicamente, gritar en la cara de todos, lo idiotas que eran, además de añadir una que otra grosera deducción de quien se atrevía a contestarle. Hasta que el DI a cargo apareció, por un momento Sherlock se quedó sin palabras, teniendo que tragar con fuerzas las maldiciones que habían aparecido en su cabeza, porque el hombre que tenía en frente con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una ceja alzada en su dirección, lo estaba mirando fijamente. Sherlock no pudo evitar ladear su cabeza, tratando de observar con mayor claridad al otro hombre. «Todo era perfecto en él», pensó Sherlock, todo estaba bien con él.

—¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?  —preguntó el hombre. Y _Oh, Dios_ , esa voz. Sherlock no creía haber escuchado algo más sensual en toda su vida. Grave y profunda, la voz más masculina que había escuchado alguna vez.

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces hacia él, su cerebro se había dividido e intentaba luchar entre contestar a su simple pregunta, o sólo lanzarse directo a sus labios.

—Sh-Sherlock Holmes —logró articular finalmente. Pero la expresión en el rostro del otro no cambió.

El DI le dio una rápida mirada de pies a cabeza y rodó los ojos en frustración.

—Donovan tenía razón —murmuró malhumorado y descruzando sus brazos rápidamente—. Estás drogado.

Con la misma rapidez, el hombre dio un par de pasos para acercarse hasta él y lo tomó por el brazo bruscamente.

—Y-yo —intentó comenzar a hablar Sherlock, pero de pronto en todo lo que lograba pensar era en la mano agarrando de su brazo y en cómo era guiado hasta la puerta del lugar para que se retirara.

—Es hora de que te vayas, _hijo_ —dijo la voz autoritaria a su lado.

Sherlock sintió como si la palabra «hijo», hubiese sido un balde de agua fría que habían dejado caer sobre su cabeza y lo había despertado del extraño ensueño en el que había entrado inconscientemente.

—N-no —comenzó a hablar lentamente—, están equivocados.

—¿Me dirás que _no_ estás drogado? —le preguntó el mismo hombre y a lo lejos, Sherlock escuchó un par de risas, recordando por primera vez que no se encontraban solos en aquel lugar.

Sherlock rodó los ojos, deteniéndose para poder explicarse mejor frente al DI.

—L-la mujer. —Lo miró fijamente, ignorando las quejas de los demás—. Es obvio hasta para un simio que ella no murió aquí; su cuerpo fue traído _post mortem_.

El hombre lo miró con mayor atención ahora, su el ceño fruncido,  pero Sherlock sabía que estaba intrigado en lo que acababa de decir.

—Lestrade —dijo una mujer detrás de ellos—, ¿vas a confiar en la palabra de un drogadicto?

«Lestrade», repitió Sherlock en su cabeza y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios tan sólo por unos segundos...

El DI Lestrade no le respondió a la otra mujer, pero negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—Mira, no sé cómo lograste entrar aquí en primer lugar, pero… —Sherlock lo interrumpió lanzando un bufido— No puedes simplemente llegar aquí, en ese estado y gritarle a todo mi equipo, chico. Fuera.

Sherlock quitó  bruscamente la mano que lo sostenía y miró al DI con el ceño fruncido.

—Digo la verdad —le advirtió con amargura—. Acabo de ahorrarle horas de trabajo extra, o cuanto sea que demore buscando una solución más complicada.

—Por favor —soltó la mujer que había hablado anteriormente y se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

Lestrade le lanzó una mirada rápida a ella por sobre su hombro antes de mirar de vuelta a Sherlock aún con el ceño fruncido, se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar

—Lo siento —dijo negando la cabeza—, no puedes volver a aparecerte de esta manera en un lugar así. Ahora, vete.

Sherlock lo miró furioso una vez más antes de girar sobre sus propios talones y desaparecer del sauna.

«Y por un momento creí que valía la pena acercarse a él», pensó mientras caminaba lentamente de vuelta a su escondite. A pesar de todo, había algo en el caso que no dejaba que su mente se alejara de él. « ¿El caso?» Preguntó una voz en su interior y Sherlock tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para intentar alejar la primera imagen que había conseguido del DI Lestrade.

Sólo era un idiota como todos los demás  a los que Sherlock había intentado _ayudar_ antes. Aunque eso no era cierto, pensaba muy en el fondo, había algo más en ese hombre; Sherlock pudo notar en su última mirada que él mismo desconfiaba de sus propias palabras.

Sherlock se mordió el interior de sus mejillas mientras caminaba y tanteaba entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones en busca de un cigarrillo y un encendedor. No sería hasta mañana que pudiese conseguir un poco más de cocaína para su satisfacción, por lo que un poco de nicotina no estaría del todo mal para ayudarlo con su cerebro.

\- -

La siguiente vez que Sherlock se encontró con la oscura y profunda mirada del DI Lestrade fue una completa sorpresa. Estaba en el almacén abandonado donde solía esconderse cuando necesitaba la asistencia de las drogas dentro de su organismo. Se encontraba recostado sobre el colchón en el suelo, del que se había adueñado hace varios meses atrás; sus ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad en el interior de su propio cerebro. Sabía que no tardaría mucho hasta que el glorioso efecto de su última dosis acabara y volviera a la aburrida rutina de su vida cerca de su hermano mayor, pero poder disfrutar ese último momento era todo a lo que podía aferrarse por ahora.

—Déjame pasar. —Escuchó _esa_ voz por sobre el griterío de varios hombres que no había notado antes. «Esa voz»—. Sólo vengo en busca de alguien. Si colaboran, no tendré que llevarme a ninguno de ustedes conmigo.

_Lestrade._

El resto de las voces se callaron y Sherlock escuchó al par de pies acercarse a su lado.

—¿Disfrutando la buena vida? —preguntó, y Sherlock sonrió, sin abrir los ojos— Tuviste razón.

Sherlock se mantuvo en la misma posición, pero continuó sonriendo mientras decía:

—Obviamente.

Lestrade no dijo nada por un momento hasta que se aclaró la garganta.

—Así que... ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Sherlock abrió los ojos de un golpe, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba al otro hombre, quien lo miraba a él con intriga en su mirada y nuevamente los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¿No cree que fui yo?

—¿Debería? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—No —murmuró en respuesta Sherlock, tomando asiento en el viejo colchón—. ¿Qué hace aquí entonces? ¿Cómo me encontró?

Repentinamente, la seria mirada de Lestrade cedió y Sherlock vio cómo aparecía una nueva expresión en aquellos cálidos ojos. Lestrade volvió a aclararse la garganta antes de atreverse a tomar asiento a los pies del colchón.

—Este no es exactamente un lugar muy secreto, ¿sabes? —dijo encogiendo un hombro, jugando con el pliegue de su chaqueta. Sherlock bajó la mirada hasta allí y no pudo evitar el agudo e inexplicable dolor que sintió en el pecho cuando vio una brillante argolla dorada en el dedo del DI. Cerró los ojos por un momento para recomponerse— No todos los días llega alguien a interrumpir la investigación de una escena del crimen con sus propias deducciones y termina estando en lo correcto.

—Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad—dijo Sherlock, notando la repentina sonrisa en los labios del otro. Acercó un poco más sus piernas a su cuerpo para abrazarlas.

Era un mal momento para comenzar a estar completamente consciente de cómo el efecto de la última dosis comenzaba a desaparecer del todo; necesitaría más pronto.

Se quejó adolorido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Lestrade, sonando realmente preocupado.

—Por supuesto —mintió, escuchando su propia voz sonar más grave de lo normal—. Repito, ¿por qué está aquí, Detective?

Lestrade no lució del todo convencido ante la respuesta de Sherlock, pero pareció aceptarlo.

—Nunca había visto a nadie deducir de la forma que lo hiciste frente a mi equipo —murmuró y Sherlock frunció el ceño, pero Lestrade sonrió—. Eres diferente, Sherlock Holmes. —Sherlock se estremeció levemente al oír su nombre en aquella voz. Lestrade hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar—. Tuve que sacarte de la escena, no fue por tu interrupción, te hubiese dejado continuar de todas formas, parecías saber de qué hablabas y estabas bien vestido, sé que no debería juzgar sólo por la imagen, pero bueno, eso te ayudó... El tema es... que estabas drogado, chico. No puedo permitir que alguien en ese estado se acerque a una investigación oficial. —Lestrade volvió a tomarse un momento antes de continuar—. Pareces ser alguien muy inteligente y astuto, ¿por qué haces... esto?

Sherlock levantó un poco la barbilla, mirando al otro hombre con mucha atención. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo entendería —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Explícame —le respondió Lestrade de manera desafiante.

Sherlock se mordió el labio, inseguro. En aquel momento sólo le hubiese gustado que el otro hombre se fuera y lo dejara a solas, pero algo en su apariencia parecía darle un poco más de confianza.

Se abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a sus piernas, alejándose por completo del DI y comenzó a explicarle rápidamente lo que sucedía con su cerebro y por qué las drogas lo ayudaban a tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué hay de juegos de lógica? —preguntó inocentemente Lestrade una vez que Sherlock había finalizado y clavado su mirada en sus pies— Puzles y esas cosas, ¿no te ayudan?

—Desde hace muchos años que se transformaron en algo simplemente infantil —respondió, su voz apenas era un susurro.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en completo silencio por un momento más, hasta que Lestrade volvió a hablar:

—Te tengo un trato.

\- -

Sherlock había estado auxiliando al equipo de Lestrade por años. Algunos de ellos, en su mayoría, lo detestaban, pero a él no podía importarle menos: tenía la oportunidad de mantener su mente ocupada en casos de verdad; se había alejado de las drogas y además, podía estar cerca del atractivo DI. Sherlock había aceptado que lo que sucedía con Lestrade no era nada más que algo platónico, las relaciones no estaban en el manual de funcionamiento de Sherlock, no cuando era a él mismo a quien le gustaba describir su cerebro como una computadora. «Eso era mejor», pensaba, mintiéndose.

Aun cuando los años continuaban pasando, Sherlock nunca se acercó a Lestrade de otra manera, ni siquiera como un amigo. Le gustaba asegurarse a sí mismo que él no necesitaba eso. Él no era como los demás, un amigo era totalmente innecesario en su vida, más ahora que podía acceder a casos del mismo NSY. Pero no podía negar que Lestrade era lo más cercano a un amigo que había tenido en mucho tiempo, al fin y al cabo, fue él quien lo ayudó a alejarse de las drogas y a volver a vivir su vida normal.

«Normal», o eso creía hasta que John Watson apareció.

Sherlock nunca sabrá con certeza si el acercamiento del DI fue producto de su nueva _amistad_ con el doctor o qué, pero algo dentro de él lo agradecía.

«Casos y amistad», fue lo que Sherlock había conseguido al comenzar a relacionarse con John.

\- -

Lamentablemente para él, a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaba ayudando a Lestrade, Sherlock nunca había logrado superar esos sentimientos profundos que sentía cuando lo veía o pensaba en él y se maldecía mentalmente cada vez que lo interrumpían en su trabajo.

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza intentar algo más con él, siempre se había asegurado a sí mismo que eso era ridículo, además de que Lestrade estuviese casado con una mujer —que lo engañaba, Sherlock se recordaba que él no era capaz de mantener una relación con alguien, eso simplemente no podía pasar. No ahora, ni nunca. Intentó recordárselo bien cuando Lestrade se divorció. Si no fuera por lo ocupado que el único Detective Consultor en el mundo había estado, a veces temía de lo que podía haber hecho... Arriesgarse a confesar su secreto frente a él, tal vez.

Apenas unos días después de finalizar el famoso caso de la pintura de The Reichenbach, Sherlock se encontraba trabajando en un experimento personal en el laboratorio de Bart's, acompañado de Molly Hooper, quien no paraba de hacer comentarios banales sobre la vida, a los que a Sherlock no podía importarle menos.

Había estado con su mirada fija en el microscopio cuando escuchó un pequeño golpe en la puerta. No levantó la vista pero escuchó la suave voz de Molly ante la sorpresa de quien recién llegaba.

—¿Greg? —exclamó la mujer, riéndose tímidamente mientras Sherlock escuchaba al otro hombre entrar. Mantuvo la mirada fija en su lugar, aun cuando su atención ya no se encontraba precisamente en lo que había estado analizando— ¿Pasó algo?

—Buenas tardes, Molly —dijo él, agregando rápidamente—: Nada. Acababa de terminar con un procedimiento y creí que... Oh, hola, Sherlock. No te vi.

Sherlock se paralizó por completo, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, por supuesto, cuando el DI notaba su presencia Sherlock sentía que todo el mundo a su alrededor se detenía junto a él. Pero esta vez no dijo nada, sólo tragó saliva con fuerzas y continuó con los ojos frente al aparato, actuando como si no hubiese notado nada.

Prontamente Lestrade y Molly retornaron a lo suyo, conversando de algo a lo que Sherlock no le había prestado atención. Para cuando Sherlock se atrevió a levantar la vista suavemente, se encontró con una escena que lo sorprendió: Lestrade miraba a Molly de una manera que Sherlock nunca había visto antes en él, la sonrisa en sus labios no era como ninguna de las que le había ofrecido a él jamás. Toda su expresión corporal era algo nuevo en el portafolio mental que Sherlock mantenía escondido en su cerebro. Entonces cayó en cuenta...

Lestrade se había enamorado de Molly.

Sherlock había vuelto a paralizarse, esta vez con su mirada fija en el otro hombre, el que era obvio sólo tenía ojos para la mujer frente a él. Sherlock tragó con fuerzas el pequeño bulto que sintió formarse en su garganta y bajó nuevamente la mirada en lo que trabajaba en primer lugar. Pero por mucho que se esforzara, su concentración no podía volver a eso, no ahora. No sólo sabía que él y Lestrade nunca podrían estar en una relación de ningún tipo, si no que ahora tendría que afrontar la idea de verlo con esa _estúpida_ expresión en su rostro cada vez que viera a Molly. Sherlock se puso de pie bruscamente, ignorando a los otros, tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente del laboratorio sin dirigirles ni una sola palabra.

Caminó rápido. Necesitaba volver a Baker Street y encerrarse en su habitación lo antes posible. Tal vez buscar un caso en su propio blog o algún foro. Cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarlo a no pensar en su nuevo y lamentable descubrimiento, le serviría.

«Platónico», había gritado su voz interior una vez que se encontraba a salvo en su habitación. Creía que sus sentimientos hacia el DI no era algo más que un asunto platónico, y era mejor si seguía creyéndolo así, ahora que sabía que él nunca se fijaría en él. Dio un largo suspiro, cerrando sus ojos se concentró en lo que fuera que creía que tuviese mayor importancia que eso, logrando por fin sacar la imagen de Lestrade sonriéndole a su amiga.

Así estaba mejor. Sherlock no necesitaba esos sentimientos. Él estaba sobre todo aquello. Nada de eso servía de algo en su vida así que era mejor olvidarlos.

O al menos eso intentó.

\- -

**II**

La primera vez que Mycroft Holmes vio al Detective Inspector Lestrade, fue a través de una de las cámaras de CCTV que se encontraba a las afueras del departamento en el que vivía su hermano menor.

Había sido sorpresivo para él, Sherlock nunca había mostrado ninguna señal de tener alguna amistad nueva y menos, lo que a los ojos de Mycroft era bastante obvio, se trataba de un policía. Al comienzo dudó, por supuesto, ¿un policía acercándose al departamento del menor? Mycroft se había reacomodado en su asiento preparado para ayudar como siempre a Sherlock si necesitaba ayuda para quitarse a la ley de encima, pero cuando vio que el policía entraba sin ningún problema al edificio, Mycroft se extrañó y aceptó a acceder a la cámara escondida que mantenía dentro del mismo departamento de Sherlock, para casos de emergencia. Era cierto, Mycroft nunca había necesitado de ella en este nuevo departamento porque desde hacía apenas unos meses que ocurrió el milagro:  Sherlock había dejado finalmente las drogas y había aceptado mudarse a donde Mycroft le había ofrecido hace meses atrás.

Volvió a acomodarse sobre su asiento, tomando los auriculares y preparándose mentalmente a lo que pudiese encontrar en la pantalla mientras esperaba a que el hombre subiera las escaleras.

Cuando la pequeña sala del departamento apareció en la pantalla, Mycroft pudo ver a Sherlock sentado en el sofá con la mirada fija en su computadora sobre sus piernas, y no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Aún dentro de él temía cada día que Sherlock volviese a consumir.

La expresión en el rostro de Sherlock no cambió cuando golpearon su puerta y sólo anunció que estaba abierta.

El policía entró rápidamente y Mycroft tuvo por primera vez una mejor visión de él. Frunció el ceño e inconscientemente juntó la punta de sus dedos debajo de su barbilla, observándolo con mayor atención, ignorando lo que él y su hermano hablaban. No podía fijarse en algo más, jamás se lo admitiría a alguien, pero era cierto. Aquel hombre había estado sonriendo desde que había atravesado aquella puerta y a Mycroft le pareció algo único. Desde su cabello oscuro, más la combinación de muchos grises, y esa piel bien bronceada donde su brillante sonrisa destacaba con mayor facilidad. Mycroft tuvo que aclararse la garganta para recordarse a sí mismo por qué estaba observando el departamento de su hermano en primer lugar.

El policía tomó asiento a un lado de Sherlock y le ofreció una carpeta, mientras continuaba observando el resto del lugar. Era obvio que esta era su primera visita ahí.

Mycroft intentaba que sus ojos se mantuvieran enfocados en Sherlock y sus oídos atentos a lo que conversaban. Estuvieron en silencio mientras Sherlock hojeaba la carpeta.

—Oh —dejó salir después de un rato, donde Mycroft aprovechó para observar un poco mejor al otro hombre.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó él, y Mycroft sintió que aquella voz se repetía dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez.

—Tenías razón, Lestrade —respondió Sherlock en un tono aburrido, le devolvió la carpeta a _Lestrade_ y volvió a tomar su computadora portátil—. Deberías estar orgulloso.

Mycroft vio cómo Lestrade rodaba los ojos mientras se ponía de pie.

—Gracias. Supongo. —De pie frente a Sherlock, Lestrade reacomodó los documentos dentro de la carpeta y se quedó mirando a Sherlock por unos segundos antes de consultar—:   ¿Has estado... bien?

Sherlock levantó la vista del aparato y alzó una ceja en su dirección.

—No he estado usando nada —respondió Sherlock a la defensiva.

—N-no me refería a eso. Yo...

Sherlock lo interrumpió con un bufido y continuó observándolo detenidamente.

—¿No tienes hoy una cena romántica con tu esposa, Lestrade? —soltó con frialdad, volviendo a su trabajo. «Esposa», repitió Mycroft en su cabeza; no lograría ver jamás el anillo en el dedo del policía desde aquella distancia en la computadora. Se maldijo mentalmente. Bueno, tampoco era como si hubiese pensado en tener una oportunidad con aquel hombre. Lo que tampoco era una opción, no en su vida.

\- -

Durante los monitoreos diarios que él mismo realizaba sobre Sherlock, se había acostumbrado a encontrarse con la figura de Lestrade. Mycroft lo había investigado, por supuesto. La misma tarde que lo vio por primera vez afuera del edificio de Sherlock, Mycroft leyó todo lo que podía del _DI_ y no había podido evitar prestar una  atención especial a todo lo que tuviese que ver con su vida privada.

Había pasado un par de semanas hasta que creyó que era tiempo de hacerle una amigable visita al Detective.

El carro se estacionó frente al mismo auto de Lestrade en el estacionamiento y Mycroft esperó a que este llegara para bajar su ventanilla y realizar su presentación.

—Sería mejor si sólo se subiera, Detective Inspector —dijo Mycroft, manteniendo una cínica sonrisa sobre sus labios—. Evitaríamos lo que podría ser llamado... Malos tratos —Mycroft terminó por levantar nuevamente la ventanilla y dejar la puerta abierta, moviéndose hacia el otro extremo del asiento, sabiendo que el otro hombre subiría al automóvil.

Mycroft había reservado una mesa en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos —no era una cita ni nada parecido, por supuesto que no—. Mycroft había investigado al otro hombre lo suficiente como para saber que era él a quién debía agradecerle por haber conseguido que Sherlock volviera en sí, sin tener que meterlo a la fuerza a un centro de rehabilitación. Esta era su manera de agradecerle. «Por supuesto», repitió en su cabeza.

—Como verá, Inspector —comenzó a decir Mycroft una vez que estuvieron sentados frente a frente en la mesa más exclusiva del lugar—, nos encontramos en un lugar público. No me arriesgaría a dañarlo de ninguna manera.

La expresión en el rostro de Lestrade no cambió en nada, por lo que Mycroft sabía que continuaba desconfiando.

—¿Quién es? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

Mycroft sonrió antes de responder. Disfrutaba aquellos momentos en los que la otra persona pensaba que se trataba de algún asesino en serie o algo por el estilo. Eso siempre le daba más tiempo para conocer con quien trataba.

—Ya le he dicho que no le haré daño, Inspector —dijo suavemente. Levantó una mano y al chasquear los dedos, un mesero se acercó rápidamente a ellos—. Ahora, puede elegir lo que desee cenar. No se limite, por favor.

Pero Lestrade no se había movido, ni siquiera había levantado su vista para mirar al joven mesero que estaba de pie a un lado de ellos.

—¿Cómo sabe quién soy? —preguntó en cambio.

Mycroft hizo un gesto despectivo hacia el mesero y este se alejó rápidamente. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y estiró su mano, rodando los ojos en un rápido movimiento.

—Mycroft Holmes —se presentó tranquilamente, añadiendo—: Sherlock es mi hermano.

— _Oh_ —fue lo que el DI expresó antes de estirar su propia mano para agitar la suya—. Greg Lestrade.

—Lo sé —dijo Mycroft, esperando a que el otro hombre fuera quien quebrara el contacto, pero parecía estar tan atónito ante la sorpresa de escuchar su apellido, que fue Mycroft quien tuvo que alejar su mano.

—¿P-por qué...? —comenzó a preguntar Lestrade, pero no preció encontrar las palabras para continuar.

—He estado vigilando a Sherlock durante este último tiempo —comentó Mycroft casuañmente, volviendo a levantar la mano para llamar al mesero —. Esta es mi manera de agradecer lo que ha hecho por él, Detective Inspector. Ahora, como le dije anteriormente, puede ordenar lo que desee.

\- -

Luego de aquella primera cena, se había hecho habitual para Mycroft observar un poco más a Greg a través de las cámaras de CCTV. No era intencional, o eso le gustaba asegurarse a sí mismo. Comenzaba a ver cómo estaba Sherlock y de pronto terminaba observando cómo estaban las cosas en NSY, mera casualidad que lo hacía en horarios donde Lestrade salía del edificio. Si Mycroft no estaba muy ocupado, había algunas ocasiones en las que simplemente seguía su camino entre cámara y cámara.

El Detective había sido una de las personas más agradables que Mycroft había conocido, y no era de extrañar que había conocido a bastantes a lo largo de su vida. Pero entre todo lo especial que podía encontrar en el otro hombre, Mycroft no podía negar que disfrutaba de ver cómo alguien más se preocupaba por su hermano menor.

Se había convertido en una tradición para el mayor de los Holmes, ir en busca del DI cada unas semanas, con la excusa de discutir la seguridad de Sherlock. Cada vez que el auto aparecía frente a la vista de Greg, Mycroft disfrutaba ver cómo el hombre rodaba los ojos y su cuerpo parecía tensarse sobre sus hombros, aun así caminando hacia él.

Al cabo del tiempo, Mycroft notó cómo la confianza de Greg había cambiado y prontamente las expresiones de molestias y agotamiento cada vez que el auto llegaba, se habían desvanecido. Cuando iban a cenar, Greg de verdad parecía disfrutar de la compañía de Mycroft y por supuesto que él mismo lo hacía también. A pesar de eso, Mycroft jamás admitiría que _sentía_ algo por el DI. «Sentimientos», no era una palabra que fuese asimilada con Mycroft Holmes de ninguna manera. Y era mejor si seguía siendo considerado así.

Lo que sucedía con el Detective Inspector, era algo diferente; algo distinto que Mycroft jamás podría entender. Le gustaba saber qué hacía Greg en sus ratos libes; disfrutaba de una charla casual cuando terminaban de cenar o antes de despedirse en el auto. Cada interacción que lograba conseguir con él se sentía como un premio, algo que Mycroft jamás pensó experimentar... Era lo que le gustaba pensar, por supuesto, todo lo que sucedía con Greg, se trataba de un experimento. Mycroft no tenía sentimientos por él, tampoco se sentía atraído a él, no era nada de eso lo que sucedía cuando pensaba en Greg Lestrade.

Un experimento que continuaría durante años. Porque al no sentir nada hacia el otro hombre, Mycroft nunca tendría que confesar los sentimientos que no tenía hacia él... Negar todo siempre era más sencillo y terminó por dejarlo consumir gran parte de su cerebro, su mente, sus pensamientos, cuestionándose cada día que salía con él si habría alguna oportunidad.

Todos aquellos pensamientos que mantenía en lo más profundo de su cabeza, aumentaron una vez que supo que Greg y su mujer se habían divorciado.

Si consideraba los elementos, no era una situación del todo improbable; Greg y él se habían acercado mucho a lo largo de los años. Greg era capaz de bromear frente a Mycroft y no parecer conmocionado una vez que el pelirrojo reía de manera natural y no su típica sonrisa falsa, si Mycroft lo deseara —lo que no hacía—, podría terminar por acercarse un poco a Greg y confesarle... _algo_.

Pero el tiempo pasó, Mycroft nunca estaría dispuesto a cometer tal error. Como siempre se repetía, las relaciones nunca habían sido algo para él.

\- -

Mycroft había tenido finalmente una tarde libre en semanas, por lo que se había premiado a sí mismo con un pequeño festín en su oficina, olvidando por al menos un día su dieta estricta. Esta se había convertido en una tradición que jamás sería capaz de admitirle a nadie, como tampoco admitiría que seguido de su festín, se sentaba frente a su escritorio para observar a su amigo Inspector.

En esta oportunidad, de ser encontrado por alguien más —aunque no debería—, su excusa sería que había notado que su hermano menor había pasado ya demasiado tiempo encerrado en Bart's, por lo que Mycroft se había preocupado y pensó que tal vez podría estar en algo más. Había sido una casualidad que Lestrade acababa de salir del hospital.

Lo único diferente era que esta vez el DI no estaba solo, sino que a su lado iba caminando la joven Hooper, una compañera constante en las vigilancias que hacía sobre Sherlock.

Mycroft se acomodó un poco mejor en su asiento, agarrando con suavidad una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, procurando no manchar nada sobre su costoso traje.

Observó detenidamente mientras Lestrade no dejaba de sonreír cada vez que miraba a su acompañante al caminar a su lado. Mycroft continuó siguiendo al par a través de las cámaras que continuaban en la misma avenida. Debía confesar que esta era la primera vez que veía esta expresión en el rostro de su amigo, algo completamente nuevo para él. Frunció el ceño mientras se tomaba un momento para considerar mejor lo que estaba observando.

Se aclaró la garganta cuando vio que los adultos habían desaparecido de la cámara que estaba transmitiendo en ese momento, y antes de optar por continuar con su seguimiento, decidió olvidarlo por ahora.

Mycroft volvió a dejar el pastel en su lugar y se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, contemplando la nada por un momento.

Todo estaba bien, pensó. Eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano... Aunque Mycroft siempre había esperado que fuese más tarde. Era el tipo de cosas que sucederían si nunca le confesabas tus sentimientos a quien te interesaba.

Aunque en este caso no era así, por supuesto.

Mycroft sacudió la cabeza y llamó a Anthea para que le llevara los últimos papeles que debía firmar para adelantar su trabajo en su día libre.

\- -

**III**

John se había fijado en Lestrade un poco más de lo que debía para ser un hombre. El médico siempre se había considerado heterosexual él mismo, pero cuando vio al Inspector frente a él, definitivamente algo había cambiado. O tal vez sólo había sido él. Nunca sabría explicárselo. Pero algo en su cabello, sus ojos o quizás su sonrisa, hacía que John quisiera pasarse el resto del día mirándolo y olvidar lo que en verdad había ido a hacer junto a Sherlock a la oficina de Lestrade en primer lugar.

No era un enamoramiento, John estaba seguro. No podría imaginarse a él y a otro hombre en una relación amorosa, eso jamás funcionaría. De lo que no estaba del todo seguro era qué pasaba con él y su cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca del mayor, como si sus piernas de repente dejaran de funcionar y su cerebro se detenía por completo. Su único pensamiento era qué se sentiría besar aquellos labios.

Al cabo de un tiempo, John dejó de cuestionarse lo que sucedía y decidió olvidar el asunto. John Watson no era gay, tampoco bisexual. Esa era la respuesta simple.

Pero fue realmente una sorpresa cuando se encontró a sí mismo invitando a Lestrade por un trago una noche luego de ayudarlo en un caso junto a Sherlock. No pasó mucho después de esa primera noche en la que se hizo algo habitual para ellos juntarse en algún pub, donde también podían aprovechar y ver algún partido que estuviese en la pantalla y dejar que el estés de la semana los dejara.

John debía admitir que poder tener al menos una noche lejos de Sherlock era un alivio. Pero debía aceptar también que había algo que el único detective consultor en el mundo había mencionado y no dejaba de sonar dentro de su cabeza, acerca de que el Inspector Lestrade jamás notaba detalles demasiados obvios que ocurrían a su alrededor. Sherlock lo había mencionado luego de que la esposa de una víctima había estado mirándolo más de lo que debiese ser apropiado, además de una clara expresión de deseo en su rostro. John la había notado también, pero tenía que aceptar que Sherlock probablemente tenía razón ya que Greg seguía actuando con normalidad frente a ella. También estaba la posibilidad de que el mayor simplemente no estuviese interesado en ella, pensó John.

El médico continuaba pensando en ello mientras estaba esperando a que Greg volviera con la primera ronda a la que se había ofrecido a pagar esa noche, lo siguió con la mirada desde que dejó su mesa y notó que la chica de la barra claramente había estado sonriéndole de más y esperando a que el Inspector realizara el siguiente acto, pero Greg sólo asintió con la cabeza, dejó el dinero en la barra y tomó el par de vasos para volver hasta la mesa junto a John. Prefirió no decir nada.

De hecho, John dejó pasar el asunto por esa noche, hasta que se le ocurrió realizar él mismo un pequeño experimento para reafirmar la teoría de Sherlock.

Tan sólo unas semanas más tarde, John y Greg habían decidido cambiar el lugar habitual de sus reuniones por el mismo departamento de Sherlock y John, ya que el cielo parecía amenazar con querer caer sobre ellos con las fuertes lluvias que arremataban sobre la ciudad. Pudieron haberla suspendido para otra noche pero la verdad es que se habían pasado los últimos días exhaustos resolviendo un caso de Lestrade y realmente sentían que necesitaban un respiro. Además, Sherlock llevaba al menos cuatro días seguidos sin dormir y había anunciado que se tomaría el resto de la noche para finalmente descansar, dejando a los otros dos hombres en totalmente libertad para hacer lo que quisieran en la sala siempre y cuando no lo molestaran.

Greg y John habían hecho una parada antes de volver a Baker Street en una licorería para sustanciarse de lo que necesitaban para su noche de relajo. Por supuesto que no pretendían emborracharse por completo y olvidarse de todo, pero sólo necesitaban un par de incentivos para aliviar el estrés.

Al cabo de unas cuantas copas, John no pudo evitar sacar a la luz lo que había estado experimentando las últimas semanas.

—Necesito decirte algo —le dijo a Greg, cuando ambos acaban de dejar sus vasos sobre la mesita de café y se acomodaron uno a un lado del otro en el sofá.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el otro, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

—Tú... —comenzó John, tomándose un segundo para relamerse los labios pero mirándolo fijamente— Tú nunca te das cuenta cuando alguien te está coqueteando.

Lestrade alzó ahora ambas cejas y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás.

—¿Qué? No es cierto.

—Lo es.

—¿Cuándo...? ¿Quién me ha coqueteado a mí?

Y con eso John rodó los ojos.

—¿Es una broma? —John lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo pero Greg seguía con la misma expresión de curiosidad. Lo que indicaba que no mentía— ¡Greg! Hace tan sólo un par de horas atrás la chica de la tienda te ha coqueteado descaradamente.

Pero Lestrade hizo una mueca, y algo en su rostro hizo que el estómago de John diera un vuelco.

—No lo hizo...

—Lo hizo. Y tú ni siquiera lo notaste.

John vio cómo los labios de Greg se fruncían hasta formar una delgada línea.

—Según tú... ¿quién más me ha coqueteado? —le preguntó realmente serio.

John se echó a reír.

—Para comenzar, cada noche que vamos al pub, la chica de la barra se muere porque le prestes un poco más de atención cada vez que vas por una ronda.

—Eso no es verdad...

— _Greg_...

—Ella sólo es amigable...

—Por favor, Greg...

—De acuerdo, ¿quién más?

La pregunta de Lestrade resonó dentro de la cabeza de John por más tiempo del que debía, preguntándose él mismo si acaso este era el mejor momento de admitir su experimento. A pesar de estar lo suficientemente dichosos y alegres, no estaban realmente ebrios.

Se aclaró la garganta y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Te he estado coqueteando las últimas noches en las que hemos salido y no lo has mencionado ni una sola vez, lo que me da a entender que nunca lo notaste.

Greg abrió los ojos de par en par y John pudo ver que claramente se había sonrojado, sintiéndose repentinamente muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿Por...? ¿Por qué harías eso? —preguntó Greg, y John casi no podía contener su satisfacción mientras veía al otro hombre avergonzado. Algo un poco más tierno de lo que John creyó resultaría su confesión después de todo.

—Al comienzo sólo fue un experimento que quise hacer luego de que Sherlock me comentara sobre tu falta de observación pero... —John se tomó un momento para mirarlo, Greg continuaba con una expresión de clara confusión y no bastó mucho hasta que John comenzara a sentir su corazón palpitar con más fuerzas. Este era el momento, pensó—. N-no lo sé...

John se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo un inesperado golpe de adrenalina en su cuerpo. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, e intercambiando el foco de su mirada entre los ojos de Greg y sus labios, dejó descansar una de sus manos sobre la pierna del otro hombre. Lestrade bajó la mirada a ese lugar y nuevamente a sus ojos. John sonrió.

—¿Puedo...?

En respuesta, Lestrade fue el que primero acercó su rostro para poder juntar sus labios. John sintió que el aire acababa de escaparse de sus pulmones pero se pateó mentalmente para tranquilizarse y seguir con la actividad. Los labios de Greg eran más suaves de lo que John había imaginado y cuando el Inspector los entreabrió para dejar participar a sus lenguas, John no pudo hacer más que dejar escapar un gemido. Eso se sentía bien, no podía evitar pensarlo. Se sintió con la confianza suficiente como para comenzar a subir lentamente la mano que aún tenía sobre la pierna del otro hombre con la intención de llegar a la entrepierna, pero un ruido desde la cocina los interrumpió, haciendo que ambos rompieran el beso y giraran sus cabezas para ver el origen de aquello.

Debajo de la tenue luz de la cocina, se encontraba claramente paralizado un Sherlock Holmes de pie y con una taza entre sus manos. Rápidamente John quitó la mano de su lugar, sintiendo que lo que hacía era incorrecto, pero a segundos después recordándose que nada de lo que acababa de pasar era verdaderamente malo.

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces en su dirección y se giró para volver a encerrarse en su habitación. John tragó con fuerzas, pasando el bulto que sintió en su garganta.

—Eso fue raro —comentó Greg un momento después de que escucharan la puerta cerrarse.

—Me pregunto qué creerá con esto... —manifestó John antes de volver a girarse hacia su lado con la intención de continuar con la actividad en la que estaban antes de que fueran bruscamente interrumpidos.

Pero entonces Greg alzó una mano para ponerla sobre el pecho de John y detenerlo, negando con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

—No creo que sea buena idea...

John lo miró completamente sorprendido, experimentando el inesperado rechazo por parte de uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido jamás.

Asintió con la cabeza y dejó ambas manos sobre su regazo, enderezando la espalda.

—Sí, tienes razón. Está bien —le hizo saber.

Lestrade se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie para servirles otra copa más.

Para suerte de ambos, no pasó mucho hasta que volvieron a sentirse cómodos entre ellos, casi olvidando por completo lo que acababa de pasar. Para cuando decidieron que la noche había terminado, Greg continuaba con la intención de marcharse.

—Por supuesto que no puedo dejar que te vayas así —le dijo John—. Afuera llueve a cántaros y no sería un buen anfitrión si algo llega a pasarte por venir aquí. Tal vez no sea lo más cómodo pero puedes quedarte en el sofá...

Probablemente las cosas hubiesen continuado de diferente manera y Greg no hubiese tenido que terminar durmiendo en el sofá de haber querido continuar, pero...

De todas formas, Greg sonrió agradecido.

A la mañana siguiente cuando John había bajado a desayunar, Lestrade ya se había ido.

\- -

Después de eso, no había pasado mucho hasta que los dos hombres volvieron a sentirse cómodos uno al lado del otro y John lo agradeció enormemente. Gracias a su amistad con Sherlock, ver al DI al menos una vez a la semana se había transformado ya en una obligación.

Tal vez se habían saltado una semana para volver a verse luego del incidente, pero John pensó que estaba bien. Pudo haber sido mucho peor.

Sherlock nunca comentó lo que había visto esa noche y eso, John también lo agradeció. Meses recordándoles a todos que no era homosexual, y de pronto ahí estaba inclinado sobre otro hombre en su propio departamento.

John no quería pensar en cuánto hubiesen hablado de él al ser descubierto.

\- -

Con el tiempo las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, al menos entre ellos. John había comenzado a conocer a diferentes mujeres. Del beso jamás se volvió a hablar, Y, para ser franco consigo mismo, John no quería pensar que su heterosexualidad no era tan firme como continuaba recordándole a los demás y que tal vez había considerado mejor que resultaba ser bisexual. Durante mucho tiempo John consiguió mentirse lo suficiente como para creérselo. Y si Sherlock llegaba a hablar alguna vez, John y Greg habían estado ebrios.

Pero no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse. Ahora estaba saliendo con una agradable y hermosa mujer a la que había invitado además a la fiesta de Navidad que habían decidido dar en Baker Street. Sherlock no había estado de acuerdo, por supuesto, pero a John le parecía una buena manera para distraerse de todo el asunto de Irene Adler y su maldito teléfono móvil.

Habían invitado a su círculo más cercano... Cuando se trataba de Sherlock, el círculo más cercano apenas constaba de un par de personas fuera de Baker Street: Greg Lestrade y Molly Hooper. La mujer había aceptado sin vacilar, pero el primero había rechazado la invitación informándoles que se iría con su ex mujer e hija a visitar a la familia de ella fuera de la ciudad. Aunque al cabo de unos días, Greg le había escrito a John para contarle que los planes habían cambiado y que sí estaría esa noche con ellos.

Parecía que iba a ser una fiesta totalmente tranquila y normal, o al menos eso había pensado John, hasta que Molly llegó.

No sólo había sido la escena que Sherlock había hecho frente a ella, sacándole en cara algunas deducciones sobre su interés en él mismo. Por alguna razón lo que más le había incomodado a John en ese preciso momento, había sido que en cuanto Molly se deshizo de su abrigo, había visto la expresión que Greg había tenido en su rostro y eso lo entristeció un poco. Jamás admitiría que el rechazo de Greg le había afectado a su orgullo un poco más de lo que pretendía, pero darse cuenta de esa manera que Lestrade no sólo lo había rechazado hacía unos meses atrás, sino que también estaba claramente interesado en Molly.

John intentó no pensar demasiado en el asunto cada vez que tenía que estar frente a Greg, lo que continuaba siendo una rutina con sus noches de pub o si Sherlock lo asistía en alguno de sus casos. Si Greg quería contarle algo o si decidía hacer algo frente a Molly, John no podría hacer nada más que felicitarlo y ayudarlo en lo que fuera, y olvidar lo cerca que había estado de arruinar el comienzo de su amistad.

Aunque aquél beso continuaba repitiéndose dentro de su cabeza de vez en cuando, no había nada que John pudiese hacer.

\- -

**IV**

Greg Lestrade no podría recordar la primera vez que conoció a Molly Hooper, por mucho que lo intentara. No sabría decir si en algún momento habían sido presentados formalmente o si simplemente la chica había comenzado a trabajar en el laboratorio y a entregarle los resultados de sus casos de un día para otro.

Se mentiría si dijera que no había intentado pensar más en ello, en la primera vez que la habría visto. Pero lo cierto era que cuando Greg estaba ocupado en un caso, dejaba de prestarle atención a las cosas sin importancia que ocurrían a su alrededor. No podría decir que haber conocido a Molly era algo sin importancia, ya que la personalidad de la chica lo había cautivado de cierta manera desde que comenzó a prestarle más atención.

Molly Hooper parecía ser una mujer muy segura de sí misma y a Greg le encantaba escucharla hablar de su trabajo o de los resultados que le ofrecía cada vez que él debía aparecer en el laboratorio.

Al cabo de unos meses desde que Greg había notado la presencia de la mujer, la relación entre ellos había dejado de ser estrictamente profesional. Algunas veces Greg podía invitarla a un café en su hora de descanso y lograban hablar de asuntos más personales o de sus vidas. Molly lo escuchaba atentamente cuando él hablaba de lo orgulloso que estaba de su hija y él no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que ella mencionaba las increíbles travesuras que su gato lograba realizar en su casa.

Lestrade no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había dejado que su interés hacia la chica progresara desde ser sólo una amistad a algo más. Porque de repente se hallaba deseando conseguir de alguna manera su atención, pero su propia inseguridad se encargaba de desanimarlo y terminaba simplemente invitándola nuevamente por un café en su descanso.

Todos sus encuentros continuaban siendo en el mismo hospital, ya que Greg no se atrevería a invitarla a salir formalmente. Pero durante una de sus visitas al laboratorio por unos resultados, Sherlock Holmes había irrumpido en la habitación exigiendo los resultados de su propio experimento que había dejado el día anterior. La arrogancia en la forma de hablar de Sherlock, le había indicado a Greg que esta no era la primera vez que el genio aparecía en ese lugar. Nunca había pasado por la cabeza de Lestrade que Sherlock y Molly pudieran conocerse, pero aquí estaban frente a él hablando de algunos químicos que él no tenía idea que existían.

Miraba a sus dos amigos con el ceño fruncido porque algo extraño había ahí. No por parte de Sherlock, por supuesto. Greg estaba acostumbrado a la personalidad altanera del menor, pero era algo en Molly que lo confundía.

La chica no dejaba de sonreír cada vez que terminaba de explicarle algo a Sherlock. Y sus mejillas, _oh, sus mejillas_ , estaban más enrojecidas de lo que Greg había visto jamás.

Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Bajó la mirada hasta sus pies y se disculpó con suavidad antes de marcharse de ahí, sin importarle si alguno de ellos lo había escuchado. Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a su auto.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando estuvo acomodado en su asiento.

No había nada de malo si Molly y Sherlock estaban juntos, intentó recordarse. Aunque honestamente, Greg no sabía que Sherlock estaba interesado en las mujeres, o en las personas, si ese era el asunto. Pero en este caso no podía culpar a nadie más que a él mismo, por dejarse ilusionar de aquella manera en algo que claramente jamás pasaría. O tal vez por nunca arriesgarse a invitarla salir.

No había nada que Greg pudiera hacer aquí, más que alegrarse por sus amigos y continuar con su vida.

 


End file.
